1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF terminating resistor with a flange body and a planar layered structure arranged thereon, which comprises, on an upper face of a substrate, a resistor layer for converting RF energy into heat, an input conductor track for supplying RF energy and an earth connection conductor track for electrical connection to an earth contact on the flange body, wherein the input conductor track is electrically connected to a first end of the resistor layer, the earth connection conductor track is electrically connected to a second end of the resistor layer opposing the first end and the substrate lies on the flange body with a contact face which faces away from the layered structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Broadband RF terminating resistors of flanged construction serve to conduct away large power losses. It is known to mount a resistor structure on a substrate and to arrange said substrate on a flange body which represents an earth contact. In order to create an electrical connection from the resistor structure to the earth contact of the flange body, it is necessary to build up an edge peripheral contact round the substrate or a substrate through contact to the earth connection. However, both are complex and costly.